The Celestial Spirit World (Remake)
by nekoXloliXneko
Summary: After acknowledging that Natsu and Lisanna are a couple now, she decides to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits after Loke offered her to be one. This is a remake of a story that I never really finished, I hope you will still enjoy it.
1. Surprise

Here it is.

July 1, X785

Lucy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see the sunshine blasted through my window

"I'm finally 18!" I exclaimed with zeal. I got up and stretched my joints. I then took a bath. After I finish, I put my yellow-orange sundress on and a kind-of-like farmer's hat with a sunflower at the side and happily walk to the guild.

'I hope they will surprise me and have a huge party. Oh I can only imagine colorful streamers, three-tier chocolate cake with lilac frosting on the outside and white chocolate design. Most of all, I have the courage to confess to Natsu today. It wasn't really an easy decision for me though; I even ask Levy for advice whether or not I should confess. She even made promise that if I become 18, I should and will do it whether I like it or not. All in all, I'm going to go head there right now'

When I reached the guild's door, I heave a deep sigh and opened the doors "Hello, everyone…?" I could see Natsu and Lisanna standing together, holding each other's hands while everybody else went all silent and just stared at me.

"What's happeni-" I said to myself.

"Oh hi Lucy, you're just in time. I was about to announce something." Natsu said.

'I knew it.'

"Oh is that so?" 'Stop it Lucy and escape the situation, you are not going to be able to handle it' "Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to announce that Lisanna and I are a couple now"

And at that moment on, I could feel my heart burst and breaking into a million pieces.

"Well, co-congratulations! I hope you two will soon get married and have beautiful kids" I said while holding back the tears.

"Thanks, Lucy" Lisanna said. Everybody in the whole guild was shocked like me but started to greet them like "Congratulations!" or "I'm so happy for you!"

I slowly back away from the rest of the group while they continue on with their merriment. I got out of the guild without anyone noticing me. I ran and ran until I fell then I cried my heart out.

"Are you okay master?" I look up to see it was Loki. He offered me his hand which I accept; I quickly wipe my tears with my handkerchief and ask "Why are you here? I didn't summon you"

"I'm sorry but I felt like you were in need that is why I cross over to the Earth realm and when I got here, I saw you crying" Loki said with sincere tone and a worried face.

"You can go back now and besides, I can handle myself" Loki didn't budge and look at my scraped knee.

"Really, I can handle myself. My house is just right around and I'll disinfect it when I get home" Still, Loki didn't budge until he said "As you wish, master" then vanished.

I continued to walk home, with my scraped knee. I feel like I'm lost in this cruel world and the worst thing is that they, the people who stayed by my side and called me a friend, forgot that my birthday is today. I finally have the courage to confess to Natsu but what happened? Oh that's right, in front of me and the others; they announced that they are a couple. But the thing is, why do I have mixed feelings about it?

When I opened the door of my apartment, I was surprised that all my celestial spirits are there.

"Hello, Lucy-chan!" Lyra greeted as she pushes me to sit in between Sagittarius and Pluto in the bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Onii-san told us you were lonely so we came here" Lyra replied. Loki entered the room and I said "You didn't have to do all this, Loki"

He bowed then said "I am sorry but the fact that I feel that you are still not okay…" I sighed then stand up. Suddenly, my body starts to feel weak but I was able to say "It's okay Loki; you guys can all go back now"

"Are you sure master?" Loki stands up and positioned his arms to catch me if I fall "You don't look so well" he added.

"I'm sure I'm fi-" Now my body couldn't take it anymore, I fell into Loki's arms then my vision went black.

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

As the others carry Lucy to the Celestial Spirit World, Loki was left behind.

"Take care of Lucy, I'll go there later. I have some unfinished business to attend to" after a glow around the apartment, Loki is now the only person left in the apartment.

"Alright, now to leave a note for _her_" He use the pen and paper that Lucy usually use to write to her mother and went outside. He saw a little girl who was selling flowers and approached her.

"Hi, little girl" he bend his knees and crouch so that he can talk to the little girl.

"Hello, would you like to buy some flowers?" the little girl ask, she was wearing a lilac blouse with a ribbon, a white skirt and a hat that is almost alike with what Lucy was wearing before but this time it was a chrysanthemum that is at the side of the hat.

"I would love to but can you do me a tiny favor first?" she nodded, Loki then handed to her a piece of paper and said "I want you to give this to someone and tell them that it is for this person," he pointed to where the name is written "together with your basket of flowers, and tell that it came from your friend. Can you do that?" she nodded. Loki gave her jewels for the flowers and off the little girl went.

He stands up and cross over to the Celestial Spirit World.

Still Narrator's P.O.V.

As soon as Loki opened the door of the room where Lucy was, he saw Lyra and Pluto.

"How's Lucy doing?" he sat on a chair beside Lucy's bed.

"She still hasn't waked up yet but she doesn't have any illnesses either" Lyra answered. She is somewhat floating and is beside Loki while Pluto was on the other side, standing on a chair, holding Lucy's hand.

"Hmmm…" he observed Lucy.

'She's paler than usual' he sighed

"Is she going to be alright, onii-san?"

"She just needs rest. Lyra, can you stay here and call me if ever she wakes up?"

"Alright!" she gestured a military hand with three fingers a little above her eyebrow. Loki then left the room.

Lucy's P.O.V.

'_I was being chased by someone, no, something in this dark and scary forest. I kept turning my head to see if it was still there but there is not a thing yet why am I still running? After a long time of running, I fell into a dark and deep hole. A never ending fall'_

I opened my eyes.

'Thank goodness it was only a dream'

I noticed I wasn't in my apartment; I looked around to see I was in a white room with flowers on the nightstand and Pluto holding my hand.

"Where am I?" I ask myself. I sat upright and saw Loke and Aries in a couch, sleeping. I noticed that Loke was holding my keys, when it fell down it made a noise and they both woke up.

Loke noticed that I was awake and went to sit beside whilst saying "Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" I ask, Pluto hugging me while Aries sat beside Loke.

"You're in the Celestial Spirit World" Loke answered.

"What, why?"

"Don't you remember master?"

"I don't" I tried remembering what had happened but I couldn't remember anything.

"Well, you fainted" and then it hit me like a baseball. I remember the announcement, I remember crying my heart out, I remember Loke being there for me, and I remember how I fainted. I felt a sting in my head and coughed suddenly whilst remembering all these things.

"Maybe you should rest master, you're still weak from the fall and it was a very hard fall"

Ignoring Loke's concern about me, I ask how many days has it been.

"Three days but it has been 9 months in Magnolia"

"9 months!?" 'I couldn't believe it. They must have been worrying about me. I'm sure they are' "C-can I go back to my house? I'm sure that they have been searching for me"

Loke's expression was sad but worried like he's worried that I might be wrong.

"Loke?" he sighed then he gestured his hand and a crystal ball appeared. I could see that my guildmates are enjoying themselves, having the time of their lives. I could see Natsu and Lisanna are married now (because of the rings).

"Stop it!" I couldn't believe it, I pushed the crystal ball. Pluto surprised that I did this, fell from the bed. "How could they do this? My friends, Natsu, and Lisanna" I started to cry and began hitting my head.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-" someone stopped me from hitting myself, I looked up to see it was Aries. She was suddenly at the other side of the bed, across Loke.

"You don't have to do this Lucy" Aries said.

"Let go… please" she looked at Loki, he nodded then she placed both of my arms down. I continued to say that I'm stupid.

"Stop it Lucy" I ignored him and continue saying that I'm stupid. He looked at Aries and she nodded.

"Stop it, master. You don't have to be like that. It's not your fault anyways. So what if they forgot about you, we are still here. _We_ are your true friends, not them. _We_ are the ones who will never abandon you. Not because you are our master but we are your friends" Aries said, trying to comfort me which worked. I wipe the tears off of my face and began laughing. I could see Aries being distressed saying "What should I do? What happened to her?"

"Thank you," I said then all went silent "I know that I have to move on and I'll probably will. You'll see. I promise" They both looked at each other again "By the way, what's up with you two? You've been looking at each other nervously and I want to know why"

"It's that we would like to ask you to…" Loke started.

"To what?"

"To become the Queen of the Celestial Spirits?" Ares continued.

"W-what?"

* * *

Hello, guys.

This is a remake of a story that I previously wrote that I never got the chance to finish because I felt so lonely and depressed that I decided to stop it.

But here it is.

As some of you may know or may not know, the title of the original is "The Celestial Spirit World" so if you want to know more of what this story is going to be, check and read that though you people might not able to understand it since I wrote that maybe 2 years ago (?) and I was still not fluent in English at that time but I'm not saying that I'm fluent now.

I know the story is kind of fast but it will gradually become slower, I think, in the following chapters.

All in all, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Celebration

"We wonder if you would like to-" I interrupted Loke. I know what I heard but I just couldn't believe it. Me, as the Queen of the Celestial Spirits?

"Why me? Don't you have the king already?"

"Yes, but…" Loke looked at Aries anxiously again.

"But what?" I stared at Aries then back to Loke, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Loke looked at me seriously, cleared his throat and continue "he vanished and ever since that time, everything went crazy. The silver keys and spirits are starting to vanish and so is Aries."

"Aries?" I looked at Aries who was just staring nervously at the bed. Now that I looked at her longer, she kind of has no legs now.

"We don't know why Aries is vanishing since she is a golden key and we don't know if she is the only one who is a golden key that is going to be affected by the king's disappearance." Loke added.

"Can't _you_ handle it? I mean you are the leader, right? Plus, I'm just an owner. I know that I'm not fit to be a ruler." He grabbed my hands and held them high, looking at me with those sorrowful eyes.

"Please, Lucy. Yes, you are just an owner but you are one of the best owners a spirit can ever have. You fight for us and we fight for you. You hold 15 of the best gold and silver keys and you treat us far more than what an owner treats us. You treat us as your friend, not just a spirit that you can summon because you are our master. You believe in us and we believe in you so please, please be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits." He placed both of my hands down and stands up. He pulled a bracelet from his pocket then gave it to me. He looked away whilst readjusting his glasses; I guess he doesn't want me to see him cry. I looked at the bracelet; it was beaded with white pearl with a ruby on the center. "Just tap the ruby and that will summon me any moment. Keep that bracelet safe. If the ruby gets broken, I can't know where you are. Let me know if you've made up your mind." He then vanished, followed by Aries and Pluto. I sighed and lay down. I held the bracelet high by holding one of its pearls and stare at it.

I remember, that time, when Loke almost died in my arms. I did everything just to see him alive again. And now, he is doing the same thing with the others. It's the greatest thing Loke has ever done with his pure heart. I can feel Loke's sadness and his struggles into getting the Celestial Spirit Realm back together again. I can feel the pain if ever a spirit is no longer there anymore. Not just his pain but I feel everyone's pain.

Suddenly, I felt like water droplets landing on my face. 'What's this?' I quickly touch the side of my eyes and realized it was just tears. "Silly me, it was just tears." I wipe it off then took a deep breath. I got up, wore the bracelet and said to myself "It's alright Lucy; you're doing the right thing." Then left the room.

I guess the place that I had been sleeping in all this time was a castle since there are long and well-decorated hallways, heirlooms that are displayed at the side, paintings on the wall, and each door is well decorated and carved with initials on top of them. Like a castle in medieval times with a hint of style in the Victorian Era.

Just as I was about to open the door with an L on top, someone called me. I turned around and saw Aries.

"Hello, Aries."

"Have you made up your mind now?" Aries asked nervously.

I nodded then said "I'm going to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits." I can see Aries's face lit up with joy. She hugged me while saying "Thank you, Lucy. You don't know how much this means to me." I couldn't say anything so I smiled instead.

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

When they broke their hug, they went to the library where Loke is.

"Loke?" Aries opened the door to find Loke reading and Crux 'thinking' on the second floor.

"Lucy, have you made up your mind yet?" Loke said while closing the book that he was reading. He jumped off the railings and made a swift landing on the floor.

"I decided that I am going to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirits." He hugged Lucy while saying thank you just as what Aries did. He broke their hug and said "Virgo." "Yes?" Lucy flinched upon hearing Virgo's voice and her body appearing so fast.

"Take her and dress her up, we will have a celebration later for the Queen. Also inform the others."

"As you wish." Suddenly, Lucy was being carried by Virgo to the other room bridal-style.

While Virgo is dressing up Lucy, Loke and Aries continue finding a reason and a solution.

"Do you think she will be able to handle it?" Leo shoutingly asked Aries since she's on the second floor while he was on the third.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he jumped off the railings again while holding tons of books and joined Aries. "If ever she fails, will you be okay with that?"

"Why are you asking me that? I know that I'm disappearing and all but I trust her and if she fails and I fully disappear, at least I know that she tried." Aries smiled at Leo.

"You're right." Leo smiled back while tousling Aries's hair.

Lucy's P.O.V. (at the same time as Leo and Aries started to talk)

As Virgo finally puts me down, she told me to wait while she finds something that suits me. I looked around while standing in one place as Virgo had told me. It was a huge room, at least five times bigger than my apartment, with velvet covering and a flower pattern on the walls and floor. There was a white, circular plate that is at least six feet in diameter that I am standing on in the center of the room. There was also a huge mirror resting on one of the walls and clothes on the other three sides. I can see that I was not wearing my sundress anymore but was wearing light blue and white striped pajamas. After a few minutes of waiting, Virgo chose three gowns.

"Let us try this on first." The first one was a rose colored princess gown with an off shoulder and three ruffle lines at the end of the gown, a cerise belt and a scarlet kitten heel. "Too plain." Virgo said.

The second was a desert sand mermaid gown with a halter that has a leaf and stem pattern to the side and up at the end of the gown and a beige peep-toe ankle strap platform shoe. "I can't even move in this." I commented.

The third was a palatinate blue ball gown with a strapless sweetheart neck line, royal pattern with swirls, curls and rhinestones cyan belt and an azure almond-toe pump shoe.

"I think it suits you, master." Virgo commented so I picked this one. After putting the other dresses in their place, Virgo took a chair and let me seat on it.

"I will call Scorpio to style your hair."

"Did somebody call me, ebi?" Once again, I flinched on how fast they appear.

"Please style master's hair while I go inform the others about the celebration." She said then left. Scorpio played with my hair a little, thinking about what style he is going to do then begin.

The first one was a Fallera hairdo. I kind of like it but it doesn't match with the dress.

The second was a French braid bun with a hydrangea resting on top of my left ear.

"I think I'll pick this since it matches the dress and holds all of my hair."

"You pick nicely, ebi." After that he left.

I stand up and walk to and fro thinking what I will do after the celebration is over.

'Hmmm, I should make the time here and the Earth realm the same so that I will know what is happening here and there but what will I do about them disappearing?'

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Loke. He was wearing the same thing, a black suit and red tie.

"Are you ready, milady?" he smirked while offering me his hand; I blushed. I could feel my face colored like I'm a human-tomato hybrid.

"S-stop calling me that." I stuttered. I accepted his hand and we went on to the balcony.

In that balcony, I could see their entire world. It was a beautiful scenery that I will never forget.

"Everyone," Loke started "Cheers to our new Queen, Lucy Heartfilia!" everyone began cheering and dancing to the song that was being played while some of them are eating exotic dishes. It was a very wonderful scene to look at, even if it only lasts just for a night.

* * *

Still Lucy's P.O.V.

While they are enjoying themselves, Loke ask if we could discuss something on the library.

Library

Aries and Crux were still there when we got to the library. She was seating on a couch on the ground floor while Crux is still there on the second floor 'thinking'.

"You look beautiful, Lucy." Aries said.

"Thank you, Aries." I smiled. I sat beside her while Loke sat across from us in a chair.

"We already found out what was the cause of the spirit's disappearances but we still don't know what happened to the King." Loke started while opening a book. "It states here that before the soon-to-be-former King or Queen dies, he or she must find an heir who will take over as the new King or Queen. When the former already finds an heir, he or she must give the crystal necklace, which holds the power, to the heir after taking it off. Said necklace must be worn at all times, if not in use, the current ruler must place it into a box that will sustain the necklace's power. Put in mind that the box can only sustain it for three days. If ever that the he or she was not able to wear it after the former takes it off or place it in the box when not in use or take it off from the box in less than three days for any reason at all, the Celestial Spirit World will fall into chaos. Such chaos will start from the weakest among the spirits then to highest until all of them are completely terminated. If ever that the necklace were to be given to the wrong person then that wrong person will have consequences. Said wrong person can either be good or bad, as long as the former did not pick that certain person and he or she wore the crystal necklace, he or she is considered the 'wrong person'. There are no specific consequences that will be given if ever the chaos will begin. Said chaos can be stop if the new and suitable heir will fix the problem and put the Celestial Spirit World back to its normal state.

If ever the former dies without finding an heir, then Leo, who is at the top among the 12 golden Celestial Spirits, must find someone suitable." Loke closes the book and continued "So if we don't obtain the necklace, the chaos will not stop."

"Why don't we find the necklace then?" I ask.

"That's the problem. Since the King likes to play games, he placed games and traps into his room. We need someone who knows cryptology and is smart enough to play the games."

"How about Wendy, Levy and Freed? Wendy can play while Levy and Freed can decipher it."

"Will they be alright with it?" Aries asked.

"I don't know. I should send a letter about it. By the way, I have a plan."

"What is it?" Loke asked.

"How about we change the time here so it will be the same as the time on Earth?" He was thinking hard then stands up and walk to the second floor.

"I think there is something written here about that." We followed him to the second floor and when we got there, he tossed me a book. "It says there that if the current King/ Queen establish a new rule or changes it; the Celestial Spirits are unable to go outside the Celestial Spirit World for a day or so, depending on how large the change will be. That book contains all the rules that were established here so it's really helpful." I looked at the book and it says 'I' and below it 'Rules'.

"That is only Volume I, there are lots more." He added then pointed at a section which contains the same book but in different roman numerals.

"There must be up to a hundred books!" I said to myself.

"You better start now or else your head will hurt tomorrow." Aries said.

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"You'll see." Loki added then smiled. I looked at the book then to the section of books.

"If my head will hurt tomorrow. I should go to sleep."

"Right, about that. Virgo."

"Yes?" This time I didn't flinch, I was getting used to how fast they appear.

"Take her to her room."

"As you wish." She carried me again in bridal style, jumped off the railings, made a swift landing then ran as fast as a jaguar.

We stopped at a door with an L on top of it, I guess that's the one I was about to open earlier. Virgo put me down and I opened the door. It was just like the dressing room but this time it had a huge circular, Auburn bed, a vanity table, and a piano. It also has a door linking to the bathroom and to the dressing room that I was in earlier.

"Good night, Virgo." I said as I enter me room.

"Good night, master." And off she went.

I placed the book down on the bed and took a bath. After that, I wore a plain yellow nightgown. I lay on the bed with my back up and my front body at the bed then started reading. The book was all about the introduction of how this book was made to maintain the peace and order of the Celestial Spirit World and how the crystal necklace was made and what power it holds. After an hour of reading, I finally finished the book. I guess I must have dozed off since when I wake up the next morning, I was properly laying on the bed with the book at the nightstand.

* * *

Hello guys!

I don't know if I'm going to put a link to where the drawings are but if you understand what Lucy was wearing then I won't put a link anymore. Just tell me if you guys didn't get the picture.

I don't know what's it called, the thing with Levy and Justin deciphering it. I researched it and it was Solid Script? Just tell me if you guys know.

Also, tell me if there is anything wrong like that person didn't do that 'cause I hadn't really keep up with the updates for the new chapters and episodes of the story.

Happy New Years Everyone!

Shout out to the people who helped me: I recommend you guys visit their profile and read their stories

Lilith Jae for proofreading the following chapters after this; and

cmjfire14 for giving me an idea

I hope you enjoy the story so far!


	3. Hiatus

HIATUS

Hi guys! I will be on a hiatus for a while. I know that I should have told you this since I haven't updated this story since the first of January. The hiatus will not be long, maybe about 8 - 10 weeks (including the previous weeks). I am truly sorry. I know that I don't have any excuse because I wasn't able to tell you that this will be on a hiatus but I could tell that in late December to the early January my internet has not been functioning normally (we even have to wait for at least a week because the thing that gives off wifi in our house broke). School has been becoming more and more strict and they give us a huge amount of homework and projects that could greatly affect my grade if I fail to get high grades in all of them. Also, in the early January to the middle of it, my body has also not been functioning well. Each of my body will ache (if not my chest, then it will be my knees or my stomach that is hurting). I had to go to the hospital for my check-up and the doctor gave me medications, now I am currently healthy and ready to do things.

Forgive me if you are anticipating the next chapter (which is this) as a real one and not this letter. I hope you still continue reading this and if not, then I completely understand. I will try to write as many words as I can and post the chapter as early as possible.

My first priority are my studies and I know most of you choose this as your first priority also. Again, I am sorry. There is nothing I can do.

~nekoXloliXneko


	4. Planning

Lucy's P.O.V.

"This isn't right." I say to myself as I look around the room that I am in. I have no idea where I am. The walls, floor, even the things apart from the grandfather clock have changed completely. The whole room has changed.

"If I remember correctly, I fell asleep right after I finished reading the book in my room in the Celestial Spirit World, so why am I here then? And what's going on?"

As I talk to myself in confusion, someone knocks at the door. I flinch, afraid of whoever might be behind the closed door.

"W-who is it?" I say as I stagger towards the door.

"It's me, Aries." I release a sigh of relief and open the door.

"You scared me! Why am I here, Aries? I don't understand." I begin to ask questions at once.

"I'll explain everything to you later but right now I need you to dress yourself up. I'll be waiting here." I obey Aries and dress myself in a cherry blossom pink blouse and a rose color skirt. Aries and I stay side by side while walking in the hallway. After a while, we stop at an ordinary looking white door. She knocks on the door thrice, looks at me and smiles.

"Are you ready?" I nod when she asks even though I have no idea what is going on. She opens the door and a loud noise is heard from inside.

"Surprise!" I hear as I simultaneously see all of my celestial spirits there with party poppers in hand, which they have released while shouting. Loke comes from the side and says "Happy 19th Birthday Lucy."

I am confused for a while but I finally realize. I hadn't realized that it has already been a year due to all the things that have been running through my mind. I can't help but smile and say "Thank you."

After that, we continue celebrating. Eating cake, playing games, telling stories; everything is perfect. They make me feel like a princess. When it is night time, and everyone has gone back to the Celestial Spirit World, only Loke, Aries, Virgo and I stay in the living room to clean up.

"Virgo, can you take care all of this?" Loke asks as he clears away the dishes on the tables.

"Yes, I can." answers Virgo.

"Thank you." says Loke as he places the dishes in the sink.

"Lucy, Aries, we need to talk." Aries and I exchange looks. Aries makes sure that everything is okay, only then do we sit down at each other's sides while Loke sits across from us.

"What are we going to talk about?" I ask, curious about what he is going to say.

"I don't mean to alarm you but you are currently here in Fiore, not particularly in Magnolia but near there." Loke starts with a serious yet calm tone. I suddenly remember that I am in a different place and am confused about what was going on earlier, I guess I must have forgotten as a result of all the surprise a while ago.

"Aries and I have already talked about this and now we're going to tell you about everything that we have in store for you." Loke and Aries look at each other and nod.

"Starting tomorrow, you are going to train and study here until you are able to recognize everything from the history to the modern things and events coming in and out of the Celestial Spirit World. You are also going to train with Levy, Wendy, and Freed as they can help you in obtaining the crystal necklace, thus restoring the Celestial Spirit World. After all that is settled, you can then establish the rule in which you are going to change how the flow of time here and their will be the same, thus solving another issue. You must also be ready for unexpected problems or events such as the owners having problems with summoning their celestial spirits or something similar." Loke pauses to look at his watch, so that is the time I decide to ask something before he continues talking.

"But how many years will go by before I can restore the Celestial Spirit World back to normal?" I ask, getting worried somehow.

"Well, that's the only thing that we don't know. Somehow, Aries and I think that it will take you four to five years with the help of everyone but it really is uncertain. It might even take longer." I lower my head. I keep thinking of what could happen in the Celestial Spirit World within that span of time. I can't bear to see the celestial spirits weaken as their world falls apart. What if it gets worse?

"You can," I raise my head, anticipating his answer. Loke stands up.

"Although I didn't think of it earlier, train with Levy, Wendy, and Freed before you learn and train to become the Queen of the Celestial Spirits, but after we restore the Celestial Spirit World. If we all follow what I said earlier then you can restore the Celestial Spirit World in about a year or so."

"Really?" I hug Loke tightly. "Thank you!" I keep repeating that phrase until the grandfather clock chimed. I break the hug, stand up properly and look at the grandfather clock. It is already midnight.

"However," I return my focus to Loke "You may have to postpone establishing the rule about synchronising the flow of time here and there. Is that alright?" I don't answer. Not that I am unsure of what I will say, I just felt like I don't need to answer it anymore. He knows what I am going to say and that's that.

"It's already midnight." Loke said. "You better go to sleep Lucy, you have a big day ahead of you." He smirks, knowing that it'll be hard for me to train, especially with Celestial Spirits. I don't mind it. Somehow, I don't care that it's going to be hard because I already know that it will be terribly difficult for me. I say "Goodnight" to them and go straight to my room. I bring my clothes and towel to the bathroom and have a warm and bubbly bath.

I sigh heavily; everything that I went through ever since Loke offered me to become the Celestial Spirit Queen up to this day has been like a rollercoaster; an extreme one too. It feels like I am about to fully understand one thing, but then another comes up and it really baffles me all in all. As each day passes, up until today, I feel stronger somehow. Yet I am more afraid because I know that they rely on me and if I make a mistake, even if it's a small one, then I'll never forget about it. This is not something that a simple solution can fix, although when you look at it, it isn't very complex either. The more I think about the situation, the less I can focus on what's really important and start to think about negative things. Good thing that I have quite a positive attitude because if I always keep thinking about negative things, I will never have reached this point. I will have said no to Loke's offer and the Celestial Spirit World will be doomed forever; I will never be able to fix it anymore.

After I take a bath, I put on lemon colored pajamas and lay on my bed. I stare at the plain ceiling for a few seconds before I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_'I am afraid of something, something I cannot see or hear. I just feel this heavy, eerie atmosphere around me. Everything is pitch black, I can't see anything besides my own body._

_"Where am I?"I say to myself. I hear glass shattering yet there were no glass to be seen, just the sounds._

_"I found you." Right there, where I am standing, a huge 'creature' with a red silhouette slowly starts to form in front of me. I start to tremble in fear, I try to run but my legs won't obey me._

_"Lucy~" it calls me in a long and sinister tone. I try to shout but there is no use, no one's there to hear. Finally, with all the strength left in my body, I move my legs and run as fast as I can._

_"Lucy~ come back here~ Lucy~" it calls me repeatedly. I keep running until I start to see trees. I run faster, hoping to hide from that 'creature' in the forest._

_"Lucy~" I look back and there it is, so close yet so far. It tries to grab me but I dodge it, running in another direction whilst blending in with all the trees._

_"Lucy~" It keep repeating. I am able to stop and hide behind a group of trees were clumped together. It stops calling me, I become even more afraid. I look sideways but there is nothing there. Just then, I notice that the ground has grown darker. I realize that that is its shadow. I slowly look up, hoping to see nothing but leaves on top of the trees but I am wrong. I see the creature, smiling at me. I scream in terror.'_

I sit straight up, panting really hard, heart beating fast and loud, trembling in fear. I look everywhere but there is nothing, only the usual furniture that I have in my room. Neither any person nor shadow besides mine. I then realize that it has only been a dream. I try to breathe normally and make myself calm down. I slowly lay down again, thinking about what had happened.

"It is only a dream Lucy, it is only a dream." I say to myself. I close my eyes and place my hand over my heart. After a while, I finally calm down. I inhale deeply, open my eyes, and exhale.

"What time is it anyway?" I look at the grandfather's clock and see that it is already 7:00 o'clock. I get up, gather the things that I need, go to the bathroom, and take a shower. I selected a burgundy colored blouse with puff sleeves, and a pair of copper shorts (the shorts that I usually wear). I tie my hair up in a bun and walk to the living room.

I twist the door knob and push the door open, entering the room and seeing no one.

"I guess they're still sleeping." I open the door which connects the living room to the kitchen and see Aries setting up the table.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Good morning Aries, where's Loke?"

"Cooking breakfast with Virgo." I close the door and help her set up the table. We hear the door open and we see Loke wearing a frilly pink apron. Aries and I try not to laugh but ended up laughing anyway.

"It's Aries' apron!" Loke defends himself while turning red. After everything has been set on the table, we sit down and eat.

"Lucy, we are going to go to Magnolia and fetch Wendy, Levy, and Freed." Loke says out of the blue. I feel a sting of happiness passing through me. I am finally able to see them again. And not just that, I get to train with them too! When everyone is finished and ready to go, we hop onto a train and depart for Magnolia. The bell rings, so we get off and go to fetch Levy first.

* * *

Levy's house

I ring the doorbell and we hear a girl's scream along with a loud crash.

"I'll get it." A girl's voice said, she opened the door and we see Wendy.

"Lucy?" her expression has surprise with a mix of confusion at first, then she shows happiness and hugs me.

"You came back!" she says. She looks at me and smiles, I smile back.

"Is that Lucy?" a voice asks from the inside. We look inside and see Levy surrounded by a pile of books. We break our hug and we all go inside to help her. I help Levy stand up. When she got her balance, she hugs me tightly.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" she pushes me a little with her hands on my arms and asks "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well…" I look at Loke and he smirks back at me.

I explain to them what had happened. Starting from the day Loke offered me to become the Celestial Spirit Queen up to yesterday when the plan was discussed.

"I see," Levy says. "But I'm confused. If we are going to train side by side and help you after that, won't the guild be curious?" We all wear confused looks.

"I mean, if they found out that we three, meaning Wendy, Freed, and I were to go missing out of the blue for a long time, won't the guild be curious and start to ask questions? Then if we suddenly came back, they will be even more suspicious. And if we're to go and say that we went on a mission, they wouldn't believe us because we don't usually go on missions together. It's an unusual group if you think about it. Plus, if they found out that you were gone, they'd be even more suspicious."

"What do you mean they don't know that I'm gone?" I ask, curious and confused at the same time.

"Well-" Levy is cut off by Loke.

"Tell them that you went to visit a friend who was sick and decided to bring Wendy and Freed with you." The room is filled with silence for a moment until Levy snaps her fingers and says "I have a plan. I'll discuss it later. But it's definitely going to work, I promise."

"I'll take your word for it." Loke stands up, "We just need to get Freed then we will proceed to training. Levy, Wendy, please pack your bags."

While Levy and Wendy are packing their luggage, Loke, Aries, and I stay in the living room. Later, when they have finished packing, we go straight to Freed's house.

"Lucy?" he is surprised like the other two had been earlier. After explaining the events and the plan, Freed agrees and gathers his luggage. When he has finished, the three of them leave for the guild while we stayed outside, peeking through the window. When we see that they are believed and the three have said their goodbyes to their guild mates, we go to the train station and head for home.

On the way, I wait until Loke has fallen asleep before nudging Levy and whispering to her "Do you still remember my asking about what you mean by them not knowing that I'm gone?"

"Hm?" Levy, noticing that the reason why I am whispering is because Loke might hear the conversation, whispers instead of talking at a normal volume.

"Well, I saw you leaving the guild after Natsu and Lisanna announced that they were a couple. I knew you were heartbroken so I followed you. I was about to call your name since I was about fifteen feet away but then you fell and Loke appeared. I saw you two went to your apartment so I waited outside. I went search for a place where I could see through your window. Good thing you didn't close your curtains because if you did, I wouldn't see you faint and went through a portal of some sort. I got down and waited to follow Loke since I saw that he stayed in your apartment."

"After waiting for a while, he went down with a letter in hand. I followed him up to the market where he approached a girl and gave her the letter. I didn't hear their conversation since it was kind of noisy and crowded."

"When the girl had taken off, he went into the portal. I tried to follow the girl but then I lost track of her. So I decided to go back and celebrate with them while discussing what I'd seen with someone. After almost three days of your absence, I decided to visit your apartment. I saw that your closet was still full of clothes; I thought that you went on a mission, but then again you wouldn't leave without taking any clothes. I started to investigate Loke but there was no use since I didn't have any connections. Mirajane was also starting to notice that you weren't coming to the guild. I told her that you had gone to your relatives' house because one of your relatives had fallen ill."

"After that, I immediately went to Master Makarov's office and told him that you had a relative who is sick. He didn't believe me at first since he knows that you wouldn't go without asking, or even telling him what was happening, but after a while he finally accepted that reason." She pauses for a while, I mean to ask her something but she continues talking.

"Also, about the plan I was talking about earlier, I told our guildmates that you sent a letter to me to go and stay with you, along with Wendy and Freed, until your relative is back to perfect health. At first, they didn't accept it, like Master Makarov did, so I said that you had told us that we might really be of help since your 'relative's illness' might be connected with the magic Dark Ecriture which Freed uses. Since I can understand different languages and symbols, Freed might be able to heal your 'relative's illness', and Wendy can use her healing powers, they believed it. Thus, making my plan a success." I silently clap, astonished by Levy.

We hear the bell ring, which awakens the others, including Loke. We get off and head home. By the time we reach the house, Virgo is already done setting up and placing the food on the table. We let Virgo take care of their luggage since she said she has already eaten. When we finish eating, I go to Levy and Wendy's room while Freed left for his room right next door. Levy and Wendy share a room, but it's a large room and they have two queen-sized beds.

"How is it like to be the Celestial Spirit Queen?" asks Levy as they place their clothes on the cabinet.

"It's not really fun." I say, "It should not be fun since there are tons of duties that await you. Plus, I am technically not the Celestial Spirit Queen yet but it's really stressful. I can't really explain how I feel exactly since a lot of things are still going on. I'll be really surprised if I ever be a successful Celestial Spirit Queen."

"Don't think you can't do it. Have faith in yourself." Levy looks at me and smiles, I smile back "Besides, it will be really exciting if you are already the Celestial Spirit Queen."

"I hope it would be exciting. I still manage to stay positive. And now that you guys are here to help me, I really feel happy and am sure that we can do this."

After that, we spend the whole day laughing and telling stories of what has happened in our lives. Loke says that we are supposed to be training but he hasn't called or come by the room to get us. I don't mind it because I am too busy talking and laughing with them.

"If I may ask, are you okay with Lisanna and Natsu being together?" asks Levy.

"Well, I don't feel anything anymore." I chuckle.

"I guess it wasn't love after all, the romantic kind I mean. I guess it was just me trying to explain how I really feel about him, but that doesn't mean that I am in love with him. It's more of a friend kind of love."

"I see. Well, if you're looking for someone, we can go to Lamia Scale if you want." Levy gives me a nudge and smiles at me while Wendy giggles.

The time passes by quickly and I don't notice that it is already late. Finally, I bid them good night and go off to my room. I take a bath and afterwards go to sleep.

* * *

Hello everyone! As you can see I haven't posted a chapter in about five months or so because things happened, things that I never really expected to happen; but now, everything is alright.

Big thanks to Lilith Jae for helping with the grammar here (or proofreading the chapter as you guys call it). She not only help me with the fanfic but she help me figure out what was wrong with a fraction of me (I don't know how to place what I am thinking in words but I'll just leave it at that and I hope you guys comprehend what I am saying. Note: the fraction that I am talking about was another fraction of my personality. Basically I'm a mix of sadness, happiness, and possibly other things but I can definitely tell you guys that everything is alright now. You guys are probably confused right now so I'm just going to stop).

Also big thanks to cmjfire14 for letting me incorporate his/ her ideas with mine to make an incredible story.

If you have the time, please check their profiles as they are writers too and are lovely people.

Hope you guys stick with me until the very end.

I almost forgot to mention, if you have any problems with understanding how the flow of the story goes then don't hesitate to ask me via PM or post it in the reviews. I'll be posting the following chapters every month so that it doesn't have to take almost five months to post just a short chapter like this.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

~nekoXloliXneko


	5. Learning

~Taking a third of the chapter to see what they are doing in the guild~

~Three days after Lucy's disappearance~

Mirajane's P.O.V.

It is five past three by the time Levy shows up in the guild and makes her way straight to the bar.

"What's wrong, Levy?" I ask as I place the clean mug back on the shelf. She looks distressed, and ready to cry from all the worry that seems to be building up inside her.

"It's nothing. There's nothing we can do about it," answers Levy, who then crosses her arms on the table, and puts her head down. She sighs, "I really want to do something about it."

"Well, I hope your problem will be solved soon." I tell her. I am about to ask what is wrong but I note that she is not comfortable talking with me about it, so I leave Levy to serve my guildmates. About a minute or so after I leave Levy, something crosses my mind.

'There's something wrong in the guild,' I note to myself. I look around and know in my gut that I am right. I pick up the empty mugs from the table and walk straight to the bar where Levy is. 'It can't be,' I keep thinking. I reach the bar and place the mugs down, then go to Levy.

"Levy, I want you to listen to me. I know that this might sound crazy but I really hope you would think about it." I am quite surprised by my own reaction in this situation.

"This is only a hunch but I think something has happened to Lucy." Levy slowly sits up straight as her eyes widen. "She hasn't been here in almost three days and I know she's not on a mission." She starts to fidget, her hands begin fiddling with each other, and she avoids eye contact. "Do you know something about this?"

"Sh-she…" she stutters. I make myself calm down for a bit, hoping she would too. I am not even angry to begin with, although my tone is a bit irate from all that has happened and is happening. I suppose she misinterpreted my tone for an angry one.

"Okay, I'm sorry by how I reacted. I am just worried that something has happened to Lucy. I mean, we have a lot of enemies and I know that someone might just hurt one of us; and when that time comes, prepared or not, I will fight." She places her head down but I see her smile.

She looks up at me still smiling, and speaks.

"Lucy's not in any danger. I'm the one who should apologize for being so scared. I thought no one would notice since you guys were celebrating. Don't worry about Lucy. She's taking care of her relative who is ill." I straighten my back since I have been leaning forwards a little towards Levy.

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"After we got to her apartment, the landlady gave her a letter from her relative. When she finished reading the whole letter, she immediately packed her bags and told me not to tell anyone about it. I am not sure why she told me that, because I wasn't able to read or get to know what the contents are; but I did what I was told and told no one about it, until you noticed." Levy pauses.

"I began to feel afraid because I was not sure whether to tell you or not. I knew that it would break Lucy's heart if I break her promise but I wasn't able to find a reasonable excuse and I ended up telling you about it." Silence overcomes the whole guild since a lot of them have gone on missions. "I'm really sorry I wasn't able to tell it to you straight away."

"It's alright, Levy. At least now I know that Lucy is not in any danger." I smile and she smiles back.

"Well I got to leave now. I haven't told Master Makarov about it since I wasn't sure if Lucy would be okay with it. Nonetheless, I probably should tell him since I already told you about it. See you tomorrow, Mirajane." We bid each oother farewell and I continue my work.

Levy's P.O.V.

As I leave the bar and make my way to Master Makarov's office, I keep thinking of how close I have come to telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry Mirajane. It's best that you don't know anything for the present." I say to myself. No matter how hard I try to conceal it, someone will always be there to notice what's wrong. I don't even realize that most of them have gone on missions since I have been too busy searching for clues as to what might happened to Lucy after they take her to the Celestial Spirit World.

When I reach the front door of Master Makarov's office, I take a deep breath and tell myself, "You have got to make it as believable as possible, Levy. You can do it!" I then knock on the door.

"Come in." I open the door and am invited to sit at the other end of the table.

"Levy? What brings you here?" His mood seems happy although his tone has a bit of worry mix into it. I try to be confident and to not look scared and anxious.

"Master Makarov, Lucy is currently taking care of her relative who is ill. She left three days ago." He looks at me seriously.

"Why are you telling me this and not her?" He begans to be suspicious.

"Well, as soon as she received the letter from her relative, she immediately packed her bags and left."

"And you are sure it's her real relative?" I know what he meant by 'real' relative. Lucy has always getting fooled by people which puts her in danger. I sometimes think that her happy self is going away since she always get fooled; but I doubt that, since her friends are there for her.

"Yes, it's real. I've seen them in pictures with her as a child." I nod as I say those words to make sure he believes it.

"Very well then. I hope Lucy gets there safely." Although he still looks unsure of what I have said, he lets me go and I go straight home.

Levy's House

Wendy's P.O.V.

I am reading one of Levy's books in her mini library when she comes home. I place the book down on the table and go to greet her.

"Welcome back, Levy. How are those in the guild?" We sit in the living room.

"Most of them are on missions so they are only a few people left, such as Mirajane and Master Makarov." I look at Levy and notice that she looks a bit tired.

"Are you alright, Levy? You seem tired." I ask.

"Yes, I am well. I'm just tired from having all that knowledge thrown at me earlier."

"Is it about Lucy?"

"Yes. The thing is, I don't know when she will return. A day in the Celestial Spirit World is 3 months here. I'm really worried that people will start to ask questions about her long disappearance because I have no excuse whatsoever. I told Mirajane and Master Makarov that she left to take care of a sick relative but I don't know how long it will take for Lucy to return just in time for people not to notice her disappearing."

"I believe that people will not question about Lucy since they are on missions although I don't know how long it will take them to return. Plus, I know Lucy will come back as soon as she is well."

* * *

Present Time

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Rise and shine, Lucy!" Levy jumps on the bed to wake Lucy up. It works, as proven by Lucy opening her eyes wide at the sudden loud noise and disturbance on her bed.

"Is Loke calling us already?" asks Lucy in a sleepy tone, sitting up between Levy and Wendy.

"We just came by to wake you up. Plus, Aries said it's time for breakfast," says Wendy.

"Is that so? Well, I better get ready then," Lucy stands up and grabs her things

"You guys go on ahead," she says, before going to the bathroom while Levy and Wendy do as they are told and go down to help cook breakfast. When Lucy is finished taking her bath, she goes down just as they are beginning to eat. After eating, they proceed to discuss how they are going to train in the living room.

Loke sets up a cube with tiny buttons on one side on the table and begins explaining. "Here's what you're going to do," he presses a red button, which causes a screen to appear in mid-air. The screen has an illustration of a forest covering two thirds of the screen with their house at the top of it. Levy, Lucy, and Wendy's face are on the gap between the house and the forest.

"You three are going to have to go to the forest which will act as a maze. Since I haven't been to the Celestial King's room, I don't know what the layout is. Thus, with the help of Freed, we created a maze for you to solve." He presses the blue button which leads to the current picture to be covered by a smaller picture. The picture shows of a blue teardrop-shaped zircon crystal with a silver cable link chain.

"Your mission is to find the replica of the crystal necklace. If you find it, then we don't have to train anymore and we can go to the Celestial Spirit World to get the real crystal necklace. Some of the Celestial Spirits, as well as Freed, helped create the maze that, I think, will have as many traps and riddles as the Celestial King has in his room. I think that it will be very difficult for you guys to solve in a day." He pulls something out of his inner pocket and gave them anklets with a ruby on the centre and a silver cable link chain.

Loke gives it to the three of them and says, "Wear that and protect it at all costs. It is hard to break but once the ruby or the chain breaks then I will not know where you are located but it will send us a signal. Tap on the ruby if ever you guys need help. Whether it's food, water, or anything else, Virgo will show up and get you what you need. If one of you gets heavily injured or when it is nightfall then safely unlock it from your ankle, grab the ruby out of the chain and hold it up high. Once it absorbs enough light, the ruby will light up until the shade of red can't be seen. That is when all you three are transported back to the house, separated or not."

"What do you mean separated?" asks Levy with concern in her voice.

"You three will not get separated until needed. We did plenty in the maze's creation. I don't know what the others did on their part in an entirety, thus I don't know if you guys will get separated or not," replies Loke.

He stands up and adds, "Tell me if you guys are ready to solve the maze. I'll be in the Library searching about the Celestial Spirit World's case." Loke leaves with Aries and Virgo.

"Should we go now?" asks Wendy.

"Not yet," answers Levy. "We have to have a plan so we don't get lost."

Levy presses the red button which shows the map again. She touches her symbolic head which is in the middle of the three on the screen and begins dragging it to the centre of the forest, alongside with Lucy and Wendy's symbolic heads.

"We start in the middle up then we just go straight forward until we encounter an obstacle. If we have to separate then we each will leave a mark for the others to find." Levy starts

"I doubt that that would work," says Freed. The three girls jump in surprise. They don't notice Freed because he has been leaning against a wall behind them.

"My suggestion is that you do not separate at all costs because of you do, you will certainly regret it."

Freed then leaves. Levy presses the red button again which turns the cube off.

"There goes my plan," says Levy who then sighs loudly.

"I think we should just hope for the best," says Lucy. "It may seem difficult but we have each other. Levy can decode Freed's barriers. Wendy has her magic and I can summon my Celestial Spirits to help even if some of them did help create the maze."

"My question is, why is Freed not coming with us? He helped with setting the maze but is he not going to go with us on the Celestial Spirit World? I mean, he helps with the maze but not going us?" asks Wendy.

"Only one way to find out," says Levy as she stands up. Seeing Levy stand up, Lucy and Wendy also stand up.

"Are you guys ready to go?" They both nod and proceed to the Library.

En route, Lucy stops walking and suddenly exclaims, "I forgot my keys. I'll be back, you guys go on ahead." She then left. Steps away to the front door, Levy stops walking which causes Wendy to stop walking as well. Levy makes a gesture for Wendy to be quiet, Wendy nods.

Levy then makes another gesture for Wendy to lean closer to the door so they can listen to what Loke is saying.

"It's not that I'm opposed to your plan, I just need time to get something done before we proceed," says Loke.

"You better do it quickly or else I'm taking care of it myself." They heard a "beep" and hurriedly walk away from the front door. When they hear the door knob turn, they turned their backs around and saw Loke come out.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" ask Loke.

"We just arrived; we were surprised when you opened the door quickly," replies Levy. A pregnant silence follows until Levy asks a question.

"Where're Aries and Virgo?"

"I sent them to the Celestial Spirit World to check for any news. Where's Lucy?"

"She just went to her room to get her Celestial Keys," replies Wendy.

"Guys, I'm back!" Levy and Wendy turn around to see Lucy running towards them while waving her hand.

"Sorry for having to make you wait." She stops and stands between Levy and Wendy, who turn around again so the three of them are facing Loke.

"Are you guys ready?" ask Loke.

"Wait, I forgot to bring my books and glasses. I'll be back. You guys can go ahead." Levy leaves to go to her room.

After they finally gather up outside the house; with Lucy and her Celestial Keys and whip at her side, Levy with her books and glasses in her backpack and Wendy with her body bag, which contains water and flashlight. The three of them are wearing sun hats since the weather is a quite sunny and also just in case it becomes hot later.

"Quick reminder. If you're thirsty or hungry, just tap on the button and Virgo will come for you. And we will not know what you guys are doing; we only know where you are based on the illustration on the screen earlier, and your anklets that give us your location, not specifically where you are, but the approximate area of the forest that you are currently in." Loke said to the three of them.

"You don't need to worry," said Lucy "I'm sure we can solve this in a short period of time." She looks around and sees that Freed isn't there.

"Where's Freed, by the way? Is he not going to say goodbye?"

"I think he's in his room," replies Levy. "To begin with, he does not socialize unless needed to anyway, and I doubt that he will even say goodbye to the three of us when we're going to see each other later."

"Still… he should at least see us off." Wendy pouts.

"Freed will be watching the screen while I investigate a little more," says Loke. He looks at his wristwatch and adds "You guys better go now since you have limited daylight." The three of them bid each other goodbye and walk quickly into the forest.

* * *

Hallo everyone! Truly sorry for the delay. I was actually procrastinating since it is the first time I have had a long summer break for the first time. The school changed their system a little bit that affected the schedule of the school year XD

This was actually done but I didn't have time to post it and sometimes I forgot to post this and it lead to three months of absolute silence coming from me. The first paragraph was before the school started and now the second quarter is here since I finish exams the day before yesterday.

If you have time, please check their profiles: cmjfire14 and lilithjae. They are lovely people who are helping me with the story to make it better. I also accept suggestions from people and opinions as to what they felt about in this chapter. Please don't forgot to leave a review as they will help greatly. :)


End file.
